leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
泰达米尔/技能数据
}} Abilities Tryndamere's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead he uses Fury as his secondary resource. Tryndamere starts with 0 Fury, and has a cap of 100 Fury. He gains 5 Fury per autoattack, plus 5 extra Fury per critical strike and 10 extra Fury per any unit he kills. When Tryndamere has not dealt or taken damage for 5 seconds, Tryndamere is considered out of combat and loses 5 Fury every second. |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo2='(Active):' Tryndamere consumes all of his current fury, restoring health equal to a base amount plus extra health per fury consumed. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds |firstlevel2= |firstdetail = Bloodlust passively increases Tryndamere's attack damage, scaling with the percentage of health he is missing. When activated Bloodlust is a self-targeted ability that heals Tryndamere, and consuming all of his current Fury to increase the healing effect. *Bloodlust can be activated when Tryndamere has no Fury, healing him for the base amount of health. *The ability grants approximately 60 attack damage in total when at 1 health. 25 from the base, and 35 from missing health. |secondname = Mocking Shout |secondinfo = (Active): Decreases surrounding enemy champions' attack damage, and enemies with their backs turned also have their movement speed reduced for 4 seconds. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Diameter:' 400 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Mocking Shout is a point blank area of effect ability that decreases the attack damage of all nearby enemy units for 4 seconds. Enemy units in the radius of effect that were facing away from Tryndamere are also slowed for the duration. * Mocking Shout pops spell shield. * Mocking Shout cannot be activated unless there are enemy champions in range. ** Mocking Shout will affect enemy champions in stealth, but it will not reveal them. However due to Mocking Shout not being usable without a valid target nearby, the ability can reveal their movements to Tryndamere by becoming available when there is no visible target in range. ** Mocking Shout can be used in the fog of war, but will briefly reveal Tryndamere if it affects an enemy. |thirdname = Spinning Slash |thirdinfo = (Active): Tryndamere spins through his enemies, dealing physical damage to enemies in his path. The cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds whenever Tryndamere critically strikes. *'No cost' *'Range:' 660 *'Spin radius:' 225 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Spinning Slash is a linear dash ability that sends Tryndamere to the target location, dealing physical damage to enemy units he passes through. Spinning Slash's cooldown is reduced whenever Tryndamere critically strikes. * Spinning Slash can move Tryndamere through walls and terrain. * Spinning Slash grants 3 fury per enemy hit and 10 fury per minion it kills. |ultiname = Undying Rage |ultiinfo = (Active): Tryndamere instantly receives fury and becomes immune to death for 5 seconds during which his health cannot go below 1 health. This move is usable even when stunned, silenced or suppressed. This ability has a 0.5 seconds delay before activating. *'No cost' |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Undying Rage is a self-target ability that grants Tryndamere a flat amount of Fury, and buffs him for 5 seconds. While the buff is active, any damage that would take Tryndamere below 1 health is negated. * Undying Rage will prevent and from activating while it is active. * Undying Rage will not work against the Nexus Obelisk and Tryndamere will die. }} Category:英雄技能数据